Warm Winter for Belgium
by Fujiko-the-cute08
Summary: This is a side story from a SpaBel fic in Hetalia. Belgium made a mistake to Spain during winter, plus, its Christmas, what did she do to make him angry? Don't hate me...


Yo! This is my first smut fic! Hopia like it! XD May God forgive me...

* * *

It was Christmas and Bella decided to go out for the night for the _Noche__ Buena_ that they will have later on. She wears her white-almost-gray, dress-coat that has black wool on the collar with matching red scarf and she wears black mittens and boots.

She went to the market and buys some of the foods that were written on the grocery list made by Antonio:

1. Jamon de bola

2. Queso de bola

3. Leche

4. Sal

5. Dulces

6. Carne

7. Vino

And more and more foods are listed down...

She sighed, "Just how my money are going to fit for these?" Then she began to shop at the grocery store.

"Wah!" Bella turns around and saw a guy that has brown, cat ears and he was naked and looks like Antonio,

"Its not right to attack someone when you're naked you know," she removes her red scarf and wraps it around his neck. "I'm giving you this scarf to keep you warm, Merry Christmas!" she smiled and winked at him, then she stops for awhile and looked at him "You poor thing, do you want to go home with me? You're so cold!" She said as they went home to her house.

"_¡Muchas gracias señorita!_" He smiled.

"Oh, you speak Spanish?" She said as she sat on her couch.

"_¡Si!_"

"You're just like Toni, he is also a Spaniard like you," she said as she removes her coat and hangs them on the hanger,

He sat near at the fireplace and looks for a minute. Then she went to her and said, "_Lo __quiero__leche__, __por__favor_," he asked,

"Okay! Just wait here." She goes to the kitchen and prepares a milk for him.

"Here you go," as she gives the warm milk to him, as he drinks it like a cat in front of her. "Aww... You're so cute! You looked like a cute kitty!" She said as she was patting his head as the guy was purring lightly,

_"¡Querida!_ I'm ho- _!Dios Mio!_" Antonio was fully shocked seeing Bella was petting a NAKED guy that looks like him.

He immediately dragged the guy out of the house and kicked his butt out of the door..."Toni! What the hell did you do that for?!" Bella asked angrily, "You know that its bad to just kick some poor visitor out of the house!" He scolded him, but he didn't answer,

"Hey, are you listening?!"

"Did boss said to talk to strangers?" He asked sternly.

"Look Toni I-"

"DID I?" He repeated,

"No," is all that she can say. "You've been a bad girl this Christmas, mi cariño" he went to her and pinned her in front of the fireplace, she manage to kicked him but it doesn't work because he sat on her waist not to hit him with her legs.

"Nuh-uh..."

"Shit," she cursed under her breath. She felt that he moves his butt downwards to slide her pants downwards, and reveals the black laces of her panty.

"Well, what's this?" He smirked looking her undies.

"That's not of your business!" she scolded him blushing in red,

"Ahahaha! Bella, you're so cute when you do that!" He teased her, but she looks away,

"You know, kitty can't just escape from your boss," he licked his lips and crashed it unto hers making her shocked,

"T-Toni,"

"You know what, Boss is angry now, and he is not happy because you cheated him," he whispered to her ears as he moves his hand inside her pants,

"Anton-" he kissed her to keep her silent as he opens his mouth and entered his tongue into her mouth, not breaking their kisses, he hurriedly removes her pants and undo her shirt.

He kisses her deeply as his lips were moving from her jaw to her neck, she whined and he greedily nibbles her neck. "Boss is so unfair," she whispered to his ears as he was continuing doing his job, "You're still dressed," she exhaled and she mercilessly unbuttoned his shirt and licks and sucks every part that she reveals.

"You're getting fast _querida_, why don't you suck Boss first then he will give you his reward, hmn?" He raised an eyebrow, and she immediately obeyed and removes his boxers then his Calvin Klein underwear "Toni, you're so big!" She said and saw his fully erected cock, as she starts kissing and sucks and nibbles him while she uses her free hand to rub his length

"B-Bella..." He panted, she immediately suck his head as she was going deeper suck his rod and she teased him by moving her tongue while moving rapidly.

"Hmm... Toni, was I good, huh?" She asked in a horny way,

"S-Si..." He panted as she bits him lightly using her teeth, and he moans loudly and she smirked between on her job.

Her speed was increasing as she can see that her boss was panting and looking at the ceiling and he pushes her head downwards and faster to have much force as he was throating her as her tongue was swirling around him inside and sucking it harder.. She tried to pull away but his hand were just too tight to grip on his head to keep her in place, which she mewled for a second, and she stayed there place for a minute and suck and bite him gently. "Ah! Shit!" He faced at the ceiling and moaned and gasped for breath as he shoot his juices that was running down her throat.

"Muy...bien, mi...querida, you shall now have your reward," he switch their places and he starts kissing her and moves his lips through his neck and gives her lustful Vampire kisses, and she moans and pushes his head deeper, leaving large, red patches on her neck, while his hand massages one of her breast and squeezes it

He doesn't stop doing it, then his free hand just slid under her undies and massage her clit that made her moan loudly. She was feeling that her winter was getting hotter, plus, the fireplace just beside them, just until his finger went inside.

"T-Toni!" She panted, as she was rewarded another finger slipped in and moves faster inside her. _~She becomes too wet...~_Antonio thought, then she pulled his head to her mouth and kissed him deeply, and they both broke and exhaled, but Antonio's fingers were busy playing with her sensitive part then he suddenly stops and removes her black lacy panties with his shining teeth. He noticed that she was over flowing and started to lick every flow coming out from her with his hot and aggressive tongue...

"T-Toni! P-please... Hah! Don't tease me just fuck me!" She pleaded as she pants between his actions, "Beg..." He whispered to her and nips her ear, "P-please... I-I want you to.. to fuck me… make it _raw_ and let me p-pay my wrong doings to you... I want to make Boss happy this Christmas...hah, I will be your good girl tonight..." She panted,

"My pleasure..." He grinned as he started to move his mouth removes her black lacy panties with his shining teeth. He noticed that she was over flowing and started to lick every flow coming out from her with his in front of her opened treasure and licks the sensitive part of her region, while massaging her thighs and pushing them down to show much of her area. He sucks her tiny clit and began to nibble it mercilessly as her panting and her heat was increasing. Just when his tongue moves inside of her pussy... "Shit, ah! Toni! C'mon Toni, eat me ah!" She pushes his head deeper just when his tongue moves inside and he starts sucking, nibbling her outside as she let her nectar flow directly to his mouth leaving no mess and he make sure that he makes her dry with a loud moan calling his name escaped from his mouth.

"Querida... You're so wet down there..." He let her taste some of her juices and she greedily sucks them within his mouth, he carries her to the bedroom, with fireplace, he spread her legs apart and pushes her thighs downwards "Merry Christmas Bella..." He gave her his million dollar smile.

"G-gyaah! T-Toni! Hng!" He thrust inside inch by inch as she was caging him with her smooth legs and they were panting heavily, as he was getting faster, "B-Boss...! Shoot! Make me suffer tonight ah!" She whined as she wipes the drool from her mouth, Her boss right away pushes in harder and faster, the room was filled with high temperature, and you can hear nothing but the pants, moans and exhaling of each other, as well as the creaking of the bed. Her mouth was now glued to Antonio's neck, making him groan for a while and keeps thrusting harder, and, "Shit," he panted "Y-you're... S-so... Ah! tight..." He panted and he bits her neck deeply as she screams very loud and long making her pull his hair and cage him tighter.

He pulled them apart and changes their positions...

"Wait, I've bought something for you," he said and he let's out 2 vibrators, handcuffs and a dildo, (one of the vibrators is also a dildo at the same time.) "You really prepared this huh?" She chuckled. And he licked her face for an answer, then he positioned her down, cuffed her to the steels of the bed and spank and squeezes her ass which she mewled in pain. She knew that he will do something so she tried to relax, just when he insert one of the toys that he bought "G-gahah!" She moaned. "Wait, I'm not finish yet..." he turns on the vibrator. "T-Toni-hi-ha...ah..hn!" As he stood up and lit some cigarette and watch her lustfully,

She could feel the vibration was moving in her walls to her cervix. "H-hey..."She panted,

"Hmn?" He looked at her in the eyes. "W-why...hgn! Why are you just... Hmn... W-watching me huh Tony?" She pleaded as she licked her lips seductively

"I would love to but, I want to see your face begging some more..." He huffed the smoke in front of her face. "M-meanie," she pouted, "I don't want you to leave me alone, kitty wants her... ah! T-tonight please?" she pleaded.

"_Bueno_…"he threw his cigarette on the fireplace and crawled on top of her, seeing her panting and sweating all over her body. "So?" he raised an eyebrow, "What do you want me to do?" he asked. "W-Well… Let's just stop this already?" she asked, "But why?" he asked innocently, "B-because you're just there… Hmn… doing nothing…" she exhaled, "That's unfair of you." She added. "Oh really?" Antonio asked. "Fine, we will just dot his on other days…" he removes her cuffs and the instruments that were attached into her.

"It's cold." He said covering her with the sheets of blankets as she snuggled to him. "I feel warm when you're beside me." She mumbled on his chest and he kissed her forehead.

"_Joyeux Noël!_"

"_¡Feliz Navidad!_"

* * *

Yup! That's it! I decided to make a smut fic because the pairing needs more! X3 I'm kinda bored to some SpaBel fics here because I've read them many times, and I wished that I will be a great artist like those people on Pixiv to make these two a doujinshi… I idolize hitoger and Meko for making this pairing a lots of doujins! If you want some more smuts… REVIEW AND GIVE IDEAS! S&M, group? What?!


End file.
